Soy tu salvación
by Nao-KxR
Summary: [Crónicas de KxR]Los humanos son incompletos, siempre comenten los mismos errores y nos cuesta aprender. Por que el mundo aun sigue en pie? yo seguire solo por ti,La leyenda se concreta. Lemmon


"**Soy tu salvación"**

**Autora:** Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov

**Capitulo:** 1, one-shot

**Deaclaimer:** A mi muuuuuy mal pesar, Beyblade no me pertenece y bla, bla bla ¬.¬ por que me hacen repetir siempre lo mismo? TToTT es doloroso!

**Nota de autora:** como verá, apartar de ahora soy un miembro de las crónicas de KaixRei, me alegra mucho poder defender a Rei Kon, de igual forma espero no defraudar. Aquí esta mi primer fic y mi respuesta al reto de Addanight-san n.n

_€€€ **La maldición de la luna €€€**_

_€€€ **Dentro de un sueño frió €€€**_

Sus pasos chocaban contra los pequeños charcos que inundaban la mayor parte de la ciudad. Su respiración agitada marcaba el cansancio ante el acelere del cuerpo. Y a pesar que este mismo le pedía descanso no podría evitar seguir en su búsqueda.

Las mejillas eran claramente marcadas por el descenso de las lágrimas que aun fluían. Y sus ojos demostraban el terrero que lo estaba azotando.

Gritó nuevamente los nombres de las personas que el quería, pero solo su respuesta eran cuerpo inertes en el suelo sin ser reconocidas. Trato de seguir sin mirar a atrás, sin hacerle caso a las imágenes en su mente de los cadáveres de los niños, mujeres y toda clase de ser viviente esparcidos en los suelos.

--Rai! Mao! Kiki!...- gritaba con su voz apunto de extinguirse.

Busco rápidamente a su alrededor con las orbes ambarinas temiendo encontrarse con una cruda realidad. Sin mucho aliento, temblando al caminar, siguió unos kilómetros más siendo ayudado por algunas de las paredes..

--Rai! Mao! Ki-ki…- masculló, cortando su palabra al toparse con algo que ya temía. Una fuerte opresión en su pecho, casi cortándole la respiración surgió.

Cuatro cuerpos mutilados teñían el suelo de su propio liquido rojizo, que se fundía con el agua disparcita en el suelo. Rei tapó su boca ahogando un grito de desesperación, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender con más furia y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a correr por las calles sin un rumbo preciso..

--por que?! Porque hacen esto?!! Dragoon, Drazil, Dranzer… Drigger!!- gritó al cielo donde solo se veía las nubes negras que cubrían todo el cielo.

Los pasos de Kon fueron descendiendo de velocidad al tiempo dejando que el cansancio de sus piernas lo vencieran cayendo, se tapo el rostro tratando de asimilar un poco las cosas. Por lo que miró en su mano el bled totalmente destrozado, y el bit partido en barios pedazos.

Con tanta impotencia que tenía arrojo fuertemente el objeto contra el piso maldiciendo con susurros.

En su mente, la imagen de Drigger revelándose ante el, al igual que las bestias de sus compañeros de equipo lo carcomía. Según ellos por que estaban cansados que "los humanos estupidos desperdicien todo lo que le habían regalado"

Primero fue Dragoon, trayendo la gran tragedia usando su poder del agua, matando miles de personas en el proceso. Luego fue Drazil fue el siguiente trayendo las tormentas más grandes, inundando rápidamente los países afectados, llevándose consigo miles de hogares y destruyendo toda clase de creación de gran tecnología humana.

También su propia bestia Bit había ya ejecutado su enojo, haciendo temblar la tierra y destruyendo las pocas cosas que podrían haber llegado sobrevivir. Desatando su odio en terremotos a grandes escalas. Y lo que acababa de hacerse sentir era el grito del fénix, ejecutándose con las erupciones de los volcanes más poderosos de la tierra.

_€€€ **En un mundo sin palabras €€€**_

_€€€ **Hablamos de amor €€€**_

Rei suspiro tratándose de controlar un poco y seguir en búsqueda de alguien que hubiera salido con vida, desde el momento en que toda la conmoción había comenzado solo se encontraba con más personas muertas.

Se incorporo con todo el dolor de sus heridas abiertas le proporcionaban. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente sintiendo que en cualquier momento no lucharía más rindiéndose ante el poder de los cuatro dioses. Pero aun tenía que llegar con otras personas más.

--chicos… Kai…-

No faltaba mucho para llegar donde anteriormente se había hospedado con sus amigos, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de lo que antes hubiera sido la parte céntrica de Shangai.

Más al llegar el paisaje de todo destruido y los escombros desparecidos por todos lados no le daban muchas esperanzas al pelinegro, por más que este deseará creer en ello..

--chicos!!...- gritó de forma ahogada avanzando hacía el lugar.

Comenzó a correr los materiales rotos llamando a cada uno de los integrantes de los G-revolution, cuando todo acto fue quedado nulo al encontrar un ble totalmente destrozado.

--Dragoon…- exclamó alarmado al reconocerlo de inmediato.

Con las pocas energías que tenía apresuro en su tarea buscando a sus compañeros. Pero dejo todo intento al ver a Max, Takao y Kenny cubiertos de un líquido rojizo. Cerró sus ojos bajando su mirada.

Y sin poder habitarlo dejo que sus orbes inspeccionaran el lugar, cayendo en cuenta que aun faltaba una persona más. Como pudo se paró avanzando de forma decidida en busca de su capitán.

--Kai…-

_€€€ **Hasta que yo pueda alcanzarte €€€**_

Apretó su mano contra el pecho sintiéndolo fuertemente latir a media que caminaba y no había rastro alguno de su amigo bicolor.

--esto es…- dijo en voz baja al encontrarse plumas rojizas esparcidas por todo el suelo.

--Re-Rei…-

Ante aquel llamado débil de un tono esperado para él, busco rápidamente con su vista, encontrando a Hiwatari sentado en el suelo. Una gran sonrisa se planto en sus labios, y sin esperar más corrió en dirección a el abrazándolo una ves hubiera llegado. Pero un suave gemido de dolor proveniente del mayor lo hizo reaccionar.

--lo siento Kai! Te apreté muy fuerte..- se disculpo sin dejar de lado la sonrisa que tenía al encontrar a la persona más importante para el viva. .

--no… te preocupes…-

Pero la mueca de alegría que tenia en esos momentos del oriental desapareció de inmediato al percatarse de las condiciones del bicolor, en su pecho una gran herida no dejaba de fluir sangre, y su rostro más pálido de lo común denotaba claramente la perdida del liquido vital que había sufrido.

--Ka-kai?...no… por favor.. vos no…-

La respiración entre-cortada del ruso se hizo en esos momentos más notorias al sentir una opresión en el pecho por ver a Rei en aquel estado de desesperación. Sus ojos morados poco a poco iban perdiendo el brillo y el mismo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Y aunque fuera un poco forzada trato de embozar una suave sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizar al pelinegro, una de las pocas que estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

--Kai…- susurró dejando que nuevas lágrimas descendieran.

--ne-ko…-

Su mano de forma temblorosa se acerco a la mejilla de Rei acariciándola suavemente, secando un poco las gotas saladas de ese lugar, una ves el chino hubiera reaccionado tomo entre la mano pálida.

_€€€ **Quiero derretir el helado €€€**_

_€€€ **Sueño de nuestros labios abrazados €€€**_

Kon se acerco a el quedando a una corta distancia de sus rostros, y al notar que Kai no se inmuto o negó, creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su capitán, lo que lo inzito a seguir. Tomando con delicadeza el rostro del mayor terminando toda distancia que pudiera haber habido. Juntando sus labios en un beso suave.

Hiwatari movió apenas sus labios siguiendo los de Rei en un inocente juego, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura del chino lo obligo a sentarse en su regazo. Por su lado Kon ya había pedido permiso para invadir por completo la boca de su fénix dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran, al mismo tiempo sus manos se enredaron con los cabellos bicolores profundizando aun más el contacto.

Una ves su se separaron por falta de aire se quedaron observando sin decir nada, el dueño de Drigger se dejo acurrucar en el pecho del mayor sintiendo el corazón de este palpitar de forma fuerte, demostrando el nerviosismo que sentía.

_€€€ **Con estos brazos cubiertos de heridas €€€**_

--Kai yo…- dijo apenas, pero calló al dejar de sentir la fuerte presión en su cintura –Kai?...-

Se volteó observando que los ojos del bicolor se hallaban cerrados y su piel se comenzaba a enfría, perdiendo el color natural.

--Kai?!... no- lo movió un poco, sin obtener resultado alguno-... Kai!!- Grito desesperado –KAI!!!-

_€€€ **Si abandonamos la belleza del €€€**_

_€€€ **Amor que compartimos en el pasado €€€**_

Se revolvió de forma abrupta en su cama, abriendo sus ojos de golpe. Las orbes ambarinos se aclararon en la oscuridad de la habitación en la cual dormia.

--fue… solo una pesadilla…- susurró con su voz entre-cortada por la respiración agitada.

Se giró en la cama encontrándose con otro cuerpo que descansaba tranquilamente, una suave sonrisa se planto en sus labios al recordar que habían salido de gira con los chicos de G-revolution, y como siempre su compañero de cuarto era el enigmático capitán.

--Kai…-

Rei se incorporo de su cama individual viendo fijamente en la mesita de luz a Drigger y Dranzer. Ciertamente le inquietaba lo que había soñado, y si se ponía analizarlo de forma fría algunos de los presagios que había visto se había llegado a cumplir durante los últimos años (1).

--¿y si… eso ocurre?...-

Esta vez miró a Kai con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

--no… lo soportaría…-

Los pasos silenciosos lo guiaron hasta uno de los costados del lecho de Hiwatari, dejándolo apreciar su rostro que se encontraba apacible y no parecía haber cambiado nada en el. Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y poder tener una vista más detallada de su compañero.

--si el tiempo se acabará… yo me quedaría contigo… no me importa si se trata al mismo infierno donde tengo que ir por ti…- se dijo a si mismo, y tomando en un acto tranquilo, los labios del ruso-japonés.

A penas una caricia sobre los labios ajenos, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía. Acariciando las mejillas marcadas asegurándose que el estaba allí en esos momentos. Se separo quedando a centímetros del otro rostro, suspiro.

Se estaba por incorporar, pero cuando quiso moverse una presión en sus dos muñecas se lo impidieron. Abrió sus ojos de inmediato sintiendo sus mejillas arder, al encontrarse con los iris moradas de Kai Hiwatari viéndolo fijamente.

Sin darle oportunidad de moverse u explicar algo, con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba al dueño de Dranzer, lo colocó debajo de su cuerpo, presionándolo en las manos e inmovilizándolo con el peso de su ser sobre el de él.

-kKa-Kai… tartamudeo totalmente nervioso, por auto-reflejo esquivo la mirada fría dejándolo en un punto nulo.

Mas una mano en su mentón lo obligo a verle, notando como Hiwatari mantenía una sonrisa de forma irónica en el rostro. Mientras que su rostro se acerco más al del pelinegro.

--que ocurre Kon?... o ya te arrepentiste de todo lo que me dijiste?...- le mascullo suavemente en su oído, comenzando a morderle esa parte sensible.

--yo… yo…-

_€€€ **Mañana podremos ir €€€ **_

_€€€ **A una noche más hermosa €€€**_

El ruso-japonés no le dio oportunidad de responder, ya que sus labios fueron apresados, tomándolos en un beso pasional. Rei curvo un poco sus labios en una sonrisa, antes de responderle a su capitán como se debía.

Sus lenguas jugaban juntas a un mismo compás, explorando cada rincón. Dejando que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba conforme los segundos y la intensidad de los roces sobre la ropa, que ya estorbaban.

Las manos del bicolor se habían deslizado bajo la delgada pijama, acariciando el torso bien formado del chino, que lo incitaba a seguir con sus cortos suspiros de placer. Mientras que este se dedica a dejar marcas de su encuentro en el cuello de su ahora, su amante, besándolo con desesperación y queriendo que pudieran llegar más halla. El éxtasis que sentían les estaba haciendo perder cualquier noción de lo que era el exterior, solo quedando ellos dos.

Dejando que su koneko lo mimará, las manos de Hiwatari desprendieron la parte superior de la ropa del chino, lansadola lejos una ves hubiera acabado. Ahora su boca besando cada rincón era la encargada de aquellos toques. Rei gemía fuertemente ante el tacto de la boca de Kai sobre sus pezones, haciéndolo retorcer del placer.

--no…es justo…- exclamó entre cortado entre sus suspiros –yo también… te quiero hacer… disfrutar…- termino la frase con un poco de dificultad, incorporándose de repente y colocando a Kai debajo suyo –así esta mejor…- rió de forma pervertida, arrancándole la camisa que cubría su blanco pecho.

_€€€ **La maldición de la luna €€€**_

_€€€ **Dentro de un sueño frió €€€**_

La idea de dejar marcado como suyo todo aquello provoco que el gesto de sus labios se ensanchara. Y sin perder tiempo comenzará a marcar todo rincón que pudiese.

Hiwatari cerró fuerte su boca tratando que los suspiros no se escapasen, sin mayor éxito. Sobre todo cuando sintió como Kon mandaba a volar los pantalones junto con los bóxer, dejándolo en clara desventaja en la situación.

--quien pensaría… que tendría bajo mi merced… al gran Kai Hiwatari…-

Exclamó victorioso, deleitándose con al visión del ruso bajo suyo sin ropa alguna y cubriendo su rostro un notorio sonrojo.

--eres delicioso…- le murmuro al oído tomando entre sus manos el sexo del mayor masajeándolo.

--ahh… Rei… ahh…-

--di más fuerte mi nombre…- le pidió, descendiendo entre besos su rostro ante llegar al miembro erguido de su amante.

--Rei!!…-

_€€€ **Quiero llevarte muy lejos €€€**_

_€€€ **Del interior de este frió sueño €€€**_

Un fuerte gemido proveniente del mayor inundo el lugar al sentir como Kon tomaba su parte íntima en sus labios. Totalmente ido por el placer enredo sus manos entre los cabellos azabaches pidiendo más contacto entre ellos.

--ahhhh… Rei… mm…-

El cuerpo de Hiwatari se tensó de inmediato al sentir como su semilla era expulsada del cuerpo, tragando Rei cada milímetro de esta misma. Para luego subir y hacerle probar a Kai en medio de un fogoso beso. Aprovechando el bicolor para sacarle la última prenda al pelinegro, dejándose a ambos en la misma situación.

Kai cambio los lugares pasando el al papel de seme, Rei sonrió de forma tranquila cerrando los ojos y tratando de tranquilizarse, sabía perfectamente que seguía; Cuando escucho la respiración de Hiwatari cerca suyo, para ser más precisos en su oído, extremeciendolo.

--tómame Rei…-

El nombrado abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar el pedido, aunque en su interior le fascinaba la idea de que Hiwatari solo fuera marcado como suyo.

--no me hagas repetírtelo Kon…- advirtió con una voz un tanto fría el bicolor, como lo que Rei interpretó con nerviosismo, delatándolo el sonrojo de sus carrillos.

El ruso-japonés tomo la mano de su amante pasando su lengua de forma erótica sobre ellos, remojándolos y haciendo disfrutar al otro joven con su espectáculo. Una ves listos el fénix quedo nuevamente sobre el colchón esperando a que siguiera con su tarea el oji-ambarino. Este un tanto dudoso dirigió su mano a la entrada virgen, primero introduciendo un dedo.

La voz de Hiwatari retumbaba en el lugar, siendo estos gemidos de dolor y suspiros de placer mezclados ante los actos de Rei, que al poco tiempo de haberlo preparado lo penetro con lentitud al principio. Moviéndose dentro de este sintiendo la gran estreches que le brindaba el bicolor.

--más… rápido!... ah…-

Ante tal pedido no se podía negar, moviendo sus caderas de forma más feroz, tomando con una mano firmemente las caderas de Kai para moverlo a su ritmo y hacerlo disfrutar más. Mientras que con la otra masturbar el miembro de su capitán, haciéndolo enloquecer ente el placer y éxtasis que el cuerpo le estaba azotando.

--ahhh!!…-

Todo en Hiwatari se contrajo al momento de llegar al clímax por segunda ves en la noche, y en cuestión de segundos Rei marcó en las entrañas de Kai como suyo.

Se quedaron inmóviles tratando de recuperar el aliento y que sus cuerpos regresaran al esto normal. Kon abandono el interior de su amante dejándose caer ambos exhaustos en la cama.

--no… sabía que eras tan bueno en esto Rei…-

El neko sonrió ante lo dicho un con suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Quiso contestarle, pero el miedo de que toda aquella sesión hubiera sido solo sexo para el ruso-japonés le carcomía por dentro.

Más toda duda se despejo cuando los fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo a si mismo, atrapando sus labios en un beso rápido, sin dejarle tiempo que correspondiera.

--Tebya lyublyu-

Sin ocultar la gran alegría que le provocaba escuchar aquella simple frase se abrazo a Kai. Por primera ves agradecía a Yuriy que le hubiera enseñado un poco de ruso.

--wo ai ni…-

--como?- consulto sin entender bien el chino que acababa de utilizar Rei.

--te amo…-

_€€€ **Eh ir a donde podamos creer en el amor €€€**_

Al lado de la cama que había sido testigo la entrega que acababa de suceder, dos bestias bit observaban a sus respectivos amos dormir abrazados. El tigre que en esos momentos se hallaba de forma humana, sonrió con tranquilidad, observando como el fénix miraba detenidamente a su domador.

"_jamás e visto a Kai-sama tan tranquilo"_ admitió el Dios del fuego.

"_por lo visto no fue malo asustarlos un poco…" _comentó un tanto divertido Drigger.

"_en eso tienes razón… crees que ellos puedan evitar que se cumpla esa leyenda?" _

"_no lose… pero por cosas como estas…"_ señalo a la pareja _"…es que aun no la hemos cumplido, hay veces que ver parejas tan felices me hacen sentir muy solo…"_

"_sos muy sentimental Byokko -.-U"_

"_mira quien lo dice Suzaku ¬.¬" _se defendió el de cabello blanco.

Mientras que apenas se abrieron un poco los ojos de color miel enfocándose en las dos figuras que discutían.

--gracias…-

"_Los humanos cometemos errores, tenemos miedo a ser lastimados y siempre pensamos que estamos en el hoyo de la desgracia… olvidándonos de lo que nos rodea y se no a sido regalado… Si, yo me incluyo en ellos, también tengo defectos y me preocupo por mis cosas, siendo denominado eso como egoísta…"_

"_Sin embargo… no puedo evitar sonreír al estar al lado de Kai, tal ves eso este mal, o simplemente sea mal visto por las personas superficiales que creen que el mundo tiene que ser perfecto… más… ahora… _

_Solo me importa el vienes estar de el, pero ya me eh dado cuenta que para amar se tiene que dar la vida en ello… lo amo, esa es mi realidad y mi verdad ahora"_

**Fin...**

_€€€ **Hasta llegar a donde pertenecemos €€€**_

**Nota de autora:**

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego este fic n.nU, espero que les haya gustado y es mi primer aporte para las crónicas del KxR, solo espero poder mejorar a lo largo que avancen los retos de las chicas XD, solo tengo que aclarar una cosa:_

_1-. Rei cuando menciona que se esta cumpliendo la leyenda quiere decir del último Tsunami que azotó y se llevo miles de muertos, y los fuertes terremotos que a habido últimamente en Japón._

_Por último la leyenda que mencionó es conocida en mi ciudad, y la canción que esta de por medio es la traducción del opening de Loveless._

_Sin más que decir me retiro._

**Sayounara Bye Bye**

**Naomi Hiwatari Kon**


End file.
